


Green Eyes at the Lalique

by Shamashe



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Club Lalique, Dancing, Decor, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Irish minutia, Relationship Discussions, Romance, Singing, fashion - Freeform, flirt, heart to heart.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamashe/pseuds/Shamashe
Summary: Phryne surprises Jack when he plays at the Club Lalique for St. Patrick’s Day.  Oliver and Jack are jealous?  Jack and Phryne get real about their relationship.
Relationships: Dot - Relationship, Jack&Oliver, Mr. Butler - Relationship, Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson, Phryne&Jack&Oliver, Phryne&Oliver
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Green Eyes at the Lalique

**Author's Note:**

> To know more about the Club Lalique and Oliver Bennett, read: "Le Jazz Hot Pink," and " A different Valetine in mind."  
> Thanks as always to KG for the canon.

“The emerald charmeuse.” Phryne tapped her chin. “Yes, that will do nicely!” She grinned, “Why not be traditional for a change?” She stood before her mirror, critically appraising the flowing fabric, then smiled, “I might even tuck a shamrock in my hair.” 

She hung the dress on the wardrobe and quickly looked through her vast collection of accessories, coming up with several colors of long gloves and an array of wraps. Just as she was holding them up before the dress, Dot came into the room. “Oh miss, are you going to wear all of them?” 

“Don’t be silly, Dot, but since you’re here, you can help me pick out the best combination. I _do_ want to stand out, but not _too_ much.” She made a face that caused Dot to laugh. 

She held up opera length, black velvet gloves and picked up a jewel embellished, black velvet shawl, lined in green. She shook her head, “Too formal.” Then she held up a pair of Mousquetaire white gloves, inset with heavy lace and a white fur stole. “What do you think, Dot?”

“It’s pretty, but it’s not very Irish, is it?” 

“I suppose not, Dot. The Irish would probably wear green and white sprigged taffeta, not white fur.” She tossed it aside and grabbed a pair of royal blue evening gloves, with a wide diagonal slash of emerald green - the seams holding small red bows with tiny pearl centers. To this, she added a velvet shawl in a royal blue and emerald green tartan plaid, with subtle red striping. “So?”

Dot smiled and then giggled. “Well, it’s beautiful of course, but it’s seems more Scottish than Irish.”

Phryne cracked a smile, “Yes, I suppose it is, isn’t it?” Then, she held up a pair of long, hot pink satin gloves with a green, black, pink and silver feathered top. Dots eyes almost popped out. 

“But…”

“Hold on, Dot, wait till you see the rest of it.” With that, she pulled out a long, Spanish style shawl, also with a green, black, pink and silver motif’. She threw it over her shoulder with a flourish. “Ta Da!”

“Oh miss!”

Phryne smiled, “Is that a yes or a no?”

“It’s, urm, well, it’s quite bright isn’t it?”

“Yes, it is. You’re right again, Dot. Too Carnivale’.” 

She stood back and looked at the emerald dress, devoid of any embellishment. Just a long fluid slide of green silk, bare from neck to low back, ending in a small flared train. The front had a banded collar, with a center slit from the neck to the high waist, creating an opening in the front whenever she moved. “Well, green it shall be then!” 

She put on the dress and stepped into green silk shoes. Then, she pulled on elbow length, green silk gloves and flung a sheer, deep emerald green silk wrap over her shoulders, so that most of it hung down her bare back. 

Dot handed her the set of emeralds she favored, but Phryne put them aside and reached for a pair of dangling Malachite earrings, the drops suspended from a diamond stud with small chains of diamonds intertwining the stone. To this she added a carved, Malachite cuff bracelet and two diamond bangles, with a diamond ring on the other hand. Then she donned a long, thin, diamond rope necklace with a Malachite pendant. It fell just to the sides of the front slit of the dress, keeping it from opening too much. She also added a diamond shamrock, pinned onto a fascinator, sporting a fluffy green feather.

“Oh miss, you look like a dream!” Dot clasped her hands together at the sight of Phryne’s sophisticated column of green. 

“Yes, I rather like it. I’d prefer to wear a hat, but I think it would look too much like a gangsters moll.”

“What is that, Miss?”

“Oh Dot,” Phryne smiled, “It’s an American term for the ladies who escorted the gangsters during their prohibition period. _Not_ an image I want to portray tonight.”

“Well, I think you look beautiful, Miss. And so will the Inspector.” 

“Yes, I hope so. I want to surprise him. He thinks I am away on a case, so he doesn’t know that I know that he’s playing at Oliver’s tonight.”

She pulled out the distinctive vellum envelope of the Club Lalique. Inside was the invite, plus a personal note from Oliver. “Dear Phryne, I am looking forward to seeing you on the 17th. As far as I know, Jack doesn’t know that you are coming. With my regards, Oliver.”

Once again, the invite was a piece of art in itself. The opaque vellum had been trimmed and tinted green on the edges to faintly resemble a shamrock. A cascade of sheer green shamrocks made up the background of the page.

The wording flowed around the curves of the shamrocks. 

“To celebrate

Irish blarney,

you are invited

to a special night

of music and fun. 

Sunday, March 17

8:00 P.M. - Club Lalique’.”

As he opened her car door, Mr. Butler asked, “Should I come back for you later tonight, Miss?”

“I think not, I shall find my own way home tonight.”

“Well, I hope you enjoy yourself. If you’ll pardon my asking, will the Inspector be joining you tonight? It would be a shame for him to miss seeing you in such a stunning ensemble.”

“Thank you, Mr. B,” she said brightly. “I expect I _will_ be seeing him tonight, but it is to be a surprise.” She held her finger up to her mouth as if to say shhh. He smiled as he closed the door. 

As Phryne began to walk up the entry alleyway, she noticed that the path was painted here and there with clusters of sheer Shamrocks. She once again marveled at how different the entrance looked, decorated differently with each holiday. The planters were more lush, with fake shamrocks stuck into them and small pots of gold coins were tucked in around the shrubs. Here and there was a small hat sticking up, as if a leprechaun was hiding. And above, was a cellophane rainbow, peeping through cotton puff clouds. It arched all the way to the front door, where “pots of gold” were overflowing onto planted containers of Cala Lilies, Tuberoses and Queens Anne’s Lace. 

The Major Domo was outfitted with a bright green waistcoat and band for his hat, which even had a shamrock sticking out of it. He carried the traditional silver tray for invitations and tapped on the door with his tall, embellished, silver topped cane. The front door had its usual sparkling black notes, but they had been embellished with a coat of green glitter as well. The code word for the night was, “Tu ra lu ra lu ra.”

Inside, the doorway held large opaque vases filled with green flowers and plants. The coat room modestly hid the entrance to the Ladies and Gents, which had identifying green shamrock signs. The entryway from the bar to the main room had small shamrocks hanging in amongst the usual silver tinsel, with the addition of some green and gold metallic streamers. Green Shamrocks hung from the ceiling in the main room amongst the wide hanging tinsel, cut, as always, so that sections were curtained off to be private, yet accessible.

The waiters wore green garters and bow ties with green cummerbunds and a green hat band. The cigarette girls wore small green hats and green half aprons over their black and white, short frilled dresses with an additional frilled green underskirt. They also wore short white gloves with green ribbons at the wrist.

The bandstand had green glittered shamrocks attached to the music stands and pots of gold amongst plants strewn at the bases. Light green filters had been put over the stage lights and around the perimeter lights - washing the walls with a soft green glow that shimmered behind the Lalique wall sconces. 

The opaque wall hanging, behind the bandstand, was also highlighted with soft green, as were the opaque wall panels separating the bar area. It gave a shimmering underwater effect to the predominately black and white atmosphere. The lighting caught in the hanging mirrored ball and reflected tiny points of green light back into the room. The effect made it look like tiny fairies were flying around. It was magical.

Oliver walked up to Phryne and, holding out both hands, held her out just to look at her. “As usual, my dear, you are the most breathtaking woman in the room. I hope your clod of an Inspector knows what he’s got in you! If not, you can always cast your spell upon me.” With that outrageous remark, he kissed her hand and led her to what had become her table, near the back, by the stage. Secluded, but within sight of everything. 

Phryne leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. “It’s lovely to see you again Oliver. I’ll keep you in mind. Perhaps a dance later?” 

Oliver looked dazed for a moment, then chuckled. “You have such an amazing effect on us poor men, don’t you? How could I resist a dance with you? Has he figured out that you’ll be here yet?”

“Oh, you know, Jack. He’ll wonder, then stop, then be surprised, but not be surprised. He _is_ predictable, but it’s part of his charm.”

“Yes, Phryne, but maybe he’s simply caught up in the spell you weave. You are hard to resist.”

“Perhaps, but that’s part of the fun too. When he stops resisting, that’s when he’s downright incorrigible. But you know that about him, don’t you?”

“Guilty as charged, I’m afraid. But what I also know is that he is in love with you. So treat him well won’t you.”

Phryne looked up into Oliver’s eyes and reached up to touch his cheek. “Yes, always! And he is lucky to have you as a friend.”

Their eyes held for a moment, then Oliver cleared his throat. “Drinks are on me tonight, Phryne and I might just surprise you!” With that cryptic comment he left and she sat back observing the crowd.

Shortly thereafter a waiter brought over a small drink tray containing green beer in a special opaque glass, an Irish Whisky Punch, with a shamrock stirrer and green champagne, with a split bottle. He also brought a plate of delicate savories and tossed another handful of gold covered chocolates on the table. “May you find rainbows end, me darlin.” His accent was perfect and with a tip of his hat and a cheeky grin he sauntered off.

Phryne say back on the chaise, sipping the champagne, which was surprisingly good and observed the crowd. She was there to surprise Jack and to listen to him play. She knew she was partly in shadow and wouldn’t be easy to spot, so she enjoyed the anonymity.

She didn’t have to wait too long. With drumroll introduction, Oliver took to the stage and welcomed everyone, hinting that there might be an event later, but to enjoy themselves and dance to their hearts content. He said he may ask for volunteers to dance a jig later or a reel if they knew how. Then he looked right at Phryne and said, “Let the revelry begin.”

As the bandstand swung around the circle, she saw Jack at the piano, wearing green garters and spats with a green vest, green bow tie and green hat band. He looked happy and focused on starting the set. She didn’t think he saw her and saw him look around the room as if looking for her. She sat back in the shadows a bit more. Their time would come later. She just wanted to enjoy watching him play and have fun. 

But when it came time for him to sing, he stood up and looked right at her while he crooned an old Irish song of love. Then he smiled and tipped his hat at her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Oliver smiling at them and nodding.

A bit later, the band broke and Jack instantly came over to her table. He took her hand and kissed it. Swinging in beside her. He took a sip of the green beer and said, “Oliver must have had his mix-master make this up. It’s quite good. Have you tried it?”

“No, I left it for you. But I do like their green champagne. Nothing like I’ve ever had before.” 

They clinked their glasses, “To new flavors.” Their eyes met for a long time, then Phryne leaned her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and said softly, “I’m so glad you came tonight, Phryne. I didn’t think you could. But you’ve made my whole week." 

“I wanted to surprise you when I heard you’d be playing.”

“Actually, you did.” She raised her glass to him. He started to return it, but instead, tipped the glass just a bit and said, “Think we can grab a dance later?” 

“I’m counting on it.” At which point he raised his glass to hers. They simply sat there close together and listened to the music. She hummed a bit to a tune. “The playlist is a different kind of jazz isn’t it? It sounds gallic.”

“On purpose! And we’ll be playing different songs than jazz tonight too. Irish jigs and such. But the crowd is not drunk enough for that yet – and frankly, nether am I,” he smiled. “Oliver has something up his sleeve, but he won’t tell us what it is yet.”

“Well, I’m in the mood to just wait and see.” 

Jack did a double take, “You!”

“Jaack, I do have my times of just observing you know."

“Well yes, Phryne, but this is unexpected.”

“Hmmm. But sometimes the waiting is half the fun.” She gave him a precocious smile and he felt his heart beat faster. 

“Well, I’ll see what I can do for you. Wait for me, will you?” She nodded. He gave her a quick kiss and then got up and went backstage. 

Oliver wandered over and sat down. “So, was he surprised?”

“I don’t actually think he was, but I think he’d like to think he was.”

“That’s quite a statement.”

“Must be all the Celtic moodiness here. You’ve done a spectacular job once again, Oliver. You should be proud.”

“I am Phryne. I knew that if I got the basics right, that I could then create whatever I wanted around it and it does seem to be working out.”

“I’d say! An invitation to Club Lalique has become quite the hot commodity here in town. I’ve also heard that people as far up as Sidney want to come. You’ve created a very desirable club. It’s quite unique. Here, here” She lifted her glass to him. 

Oliver tipped his glass against hers and sipped as he watched her over the rim of his glass. “You are welcome anytime, Phryne.” He set his drink down. “Care to dance?” The band was playing a cool, bluesy number and just then it was the perfect song. She got up and joined Oliver on the floor. “You dance so gracefully and you look so beautiful, I’m surprised Jack can keep his hands off of you.” 

“Why Oliver, you sound jealous?” 

“Maybe envious, a little. But I like you both far too much to be jealous. I actually wish you both the best in whatever you end up doing with each other. Not to be nosey, but have you two thought about what you might become?”

“Become? As in married?”

“Well, not yet surely, but ‘become’. You two have the greatest collaborative minds I know of - something must be cooking.”

“Oliver, if we do figure it out, you’ll be the first to know and yes, we will certainly celebrate here in your gorgeous club if we do - become!” She raised an eyebrow and smiled. “Right now, I think Jack is just pleased to be playing again. I never knew he sang so well.”

“I’m delighted that he found his voice again." He looked at her thoughtfully. "He went through a hard time," he paused, "and then he met you and life seems to be better for him now.” Phryne inclined her head. Oliver smiled, “You should hear how he speaks of you. It’s almost reverent.” They both looked up to the stage. “It’s nice to see him like this.”

“Well, the same goes for you Oliver. He likes and respects you and considers you a true friend. He needs to have people that he can trust. Given his job, that’s a short list. Nurturing his talent is good for him. I think he is happy. He deserves it.”

“We all do, Phryne, we all do. It’s why I opened this club. I wanted to create a warm, intimate environment where people could let their hair down and be comfortable and safe and be able to relax and have a good time. It’s my life’s dream.”

Phryne looked around at the couples dancing and laughing. “You’ve certainly accomplished that, Oliver. And I’m flattered that you include Jack and I as well.”

“How could I not, Phryne? He’s a dear, old friend and you’re his lady. It’s I who am honored.” The song concluded and Oliver led Phryne back to the table. “Thank you for the dance, it was nice to talk to you. And especially nice to dance with you.” He gave her a quick once over. “Too bad we don’t have a costume contest tonight – you’re a knockout in that dress.” Before she could respond, he kissed her hand and left.

Phyrne sat listening to a song Jack was singing. She also was thinking about Oliver and his half-expressed desire. He wouldn’t think of crossing Jack, but she had the feeling that he would pursue her if he had the chance. He was an interesting man. She wondered if Jack knew how he felt. 

And with that, Jack reappeared. He sat and sipped his drink. “Ah, a bit of nectar for the pipes.” 

“You’re in fine voice tonight, Jack. I’m enjoying listening to you.”

“Are you? You seemed to be having fun with Oliver too.”

“Jaack, are you jealous?” 

He gave her his trademark look, “Actually no, Phryne. Not jealous. You are both too dear to me.”

“Funny, he said something similar about you.”

“He did, did he. Well, he’s a good man. One of the few I truly trust. If he has a shine for you, it’s flattering that he would express it, but I trust that neither of you would act on it. He’s choosey about his women, but he certainly has no lack of them.” They watched as Oliver asked another woman to dance. “I, on the other hand,” he raised his eyebrows, “Choose only you.” 

The band started to play a familiar song and Jack asked her to dance. As he took her hand, he said, “I haven’t had the chance yet to really see you in this beautiful dress. You are simply breathtaking, Phryne”

They danced and hummed the song a little, then came a lyric that said, “Let’s do it, let’s fall in love.” Jack pulled back and mouthed the words to her, then kissed her lightly. At her quirked brow, he chuckled and said, “Just a romantic overture.” She looked at him softly. It was a special moment that held - they couldn’t look away from each other as they danced. Jack thought how beautiful she looked and how creamy her skin felt as he held her. “God, I am a fortunate man,” he thought.

Phryne too, was caught in the daze. She wanted Jack. But she knew she wanted more than just a fling with him. She couldn’t quite figure out _how_ she wanted him though. It’s part of why she loved coming to see him perform. She saw a much more relaxed Jack then, but she knew they both craved the excitement that they shared when they were solving cases and working together too. Time would tell. 

Meanwhile, she thought of the phrase Oliver used about, “How they would become.” All she knew for now was that their relationship had deepened and things were changing. She didn’t know _what_ they would become, but she did know that she wanted more of this with Jack. She felt his hand move on her bare back and smiled. 

When the dance was over, he walked her back to the table. “I will be done with my sets in a while. Would you like to go get something to eat or take a stroll, or is your car waiting?”

“No, Jack, no car waiting.” She gave him a saucy smile. “I was going to ask if _you’d_ take me home.” She couldn’t miss the delight in his eyes.

“Home,” he said with a smirk, “Why yes, Phryne, I believe that can be arranged.” He leaned over and gave her another kiss. But when he started to turn, she pulled on his arm. He turned back and she quickly wiped a bit of lipstick off his lip. “Thanks! I’ll be done soon.” He walked backstage smiling all the way. 

Meanwhile, Oliver had switched into Irish mode and asked the audience if anyone knew how to dance a reel. Many did, including Phryne. So Oliver explained where he wanted everyone to be and then spoke to the band. Phryne noticed the look of amusement on Jacks face as he took the sheet music Oliver handed him. A moment later, a hand drummer and a violinist walked out on stage and started the rhythm. 

Oliver nodded to the crowd and several of the women, including Phryne, gathered up their gowns in preparation of kicking out their feet. Then he announced, “4x4 and here we go.” He grabbed Phryne’s arm as the dance began. “I hope they modified the dance for us down under,” Phryne said in her best Aussie drawl. Oliver just smiled.

It turned out to be a very short reel, but most of the dancers quickly got into the rhythm of it. As they spun around, Phryne looked up to see Jack’s focused gaze. But in the next turn, he was simply playing again. In that moment however, the woman next to Phryne slipped and crashed into her, causing Phryne to be knocked off her feet, literally. But as she started to fall, Oliver picked her up and swung her around as though it was part of the dance. Placing her gently back on her feet, he walked her out of the line and back to her table, placing her on the chaise so that her feet were up. 

“Are you alright, Phryne? Did you hurt anything?” 

“Just my pride, Oliver. Thanks for your help. Do you think they noticed?”

“Not sure if they did, actually, they are still dancing, so I suppose all is well. But I should go check on the other woman to make sure she’s not injured.”

“Go, I’ll be fine.”

“Looks like your white knight is coming to your rescue anyway,” Oliver looked at the stage where Jack had just exited quickly. 

“I thought he already had.” She smiled at him quickly. 

Jack walked up just as Oliver left. “Phryne, are you alright?” She nodded. “I saw you start to fall, but I couldn’t reach you.” He looked at Oliver’s back, “But it seems you were well in hand.”

“Yes, it could have been quite a mess, but thankfully, Oliver pulled me out of it.”

“You do have a penchant for being in the middle of a mess don’t you.” 

“Not on purpose.”

“I’ve never seen you miss a step before.” He looked at Oliver again, raised his brow, then said under his breath, “And it seems you still haven’t.”

Phryne ignored the inuendo. “Jack, the woman next to me tripped and fell into me, that was all. I’m just thankful that I didn’t really fall.”

“Yes.” Jack ran his hand over her ankle. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I’m fine Jack. But I think I’ll sit the next one out. I’ll just sip some more of this green champagne. Excellent for bruised,” she looked down at his hand on her ankle, then up into his eyes, “Egos.“

He snorted, “I can be done after this next song.”

“Go, Jack, finish your set. I’ll be fine here.”

As he turned and left, she noticed that he again, looked over at Oliver. She took a sip, wondering exactly what he was thinking. After his declaration of trust, she wondered if he really was jealous after all. 

As the violin turned fiddler and the drum started up a jig, she started to tap her feet, but noticed that, in fact, her ankle was hurting. “Ah well,” she thought, “All in a night’s play.” Then she saw Jack looking at her from the stage with a curious look on his face. She hadn’t meant to hurt him, if that was what was going on. But she did feel like the mood of the night had changed. She wondered how she could fix it; but bridled at feeling like she would need to.

She was pulled out of her reverie by the sound of furniture moving. She looked around and from the other side of the stage, a few of the waiters were moving the old practice piano in the back, out to the dance floor. Then the lights dimmed. For a moment she thought something was wrong, then they came back on and, in the center of the dance floor, Jack was sitting at the piano starting to play “Wild Mountain Tyme.” Someone on stage started to sing to it and then the band came down into the crowd and started pulling people up to the piano. When the song finished, the lights dimmed again and the mirrored ball started to rotate. 

Out of the ceiling came short, wide panels of silk painted like the walls of a pub. The band pulled over a few of the potted plants and set a few “pots of gold” on the piano top. Then they started to sing as the crowd gathered around the piano. The “fiddler” started to play and the drummer joined in, then it came to a crescendo and stopped. Oliver stood on stage and proclaimed that, “The pub is open to celebrate St. Patrick’s Day.”

Phryne smiled at his stagemanship as she got up and made her way to the main floor. At first, she stayed back in the crowd, joining in on the sing-along, but when Jack started to play “Danney Boy” she moved in close behind him and then sat on the bench with him as the chorus started. One by one, the crowd stopped singing as they began to sing in a duet. By the time the song had ended, Jack and Phryne were singing alone, almost cuddled up together on the bench. She saw Oliver catch Jack’s eye and walk up to the stage proclaiming, “Last call, folks, last call!”

Jack started playing “Molly Malone” and the crowd once again joined in singing and dancing as the band picked up the melody, with the other stage piano joining the tune. Jack stopped playing and took Phryne’s hand. “Are you up to a last dance? It’s a waltz.” He gave her a cheeky smile, “I promise I’ll keep you upright.” 

She grinned and said, “Yes, least you sweep me off my feet.” Jack started laughing, so did Phryne. It was contagious. Others laughed as well. Phryne happened to see Oliver watching them, then he nodded his head and started to laugh too. She winked at him. When she looked back at Jack, he was watching her. 

“So, it looks like _I’ll_ get to go home with the girl?” 

“Yes, it does look that way doesn’t it."

“Phryne?”

“Jack, let’s just dance.” 

Dance over, Jack led her back to her seat. As Phryne gathered her things, Jack went behind stage to change. She heard him talking with Oliver.

“…There’s no need for an investigation, Jack. She’s yours, not mine. I simply enjoy her company and think of her as a friend, but that’s all. In fact, you’re almost all we talk about anyway. She’s her own judge of who she wishes to be with. And she has chosen you, my friend. I just hope you have the good sense to know it.” 

“I do. And I trust both of you. It’s me I don’t trust.” At Oliver’s look, Jack cleared his throat. “I came so close to losing her once, I never want to feel that way again. But I don’t want to keep her from being who she is either. Things have been getting closer with us. I guess, I’m afraid that I’ll make the wrong move, or that I won’t be what she wants.”

“You! Jack, you’re her equal and even her hero, just as she is to you. Don’t you see that! You have the depth and the capacity to fill in all the blanks. All it takes is honesty and trust. You do love her, don’t you?” 

“With all my heart. I don’t believe I’ve ever truly loved before. But I can’t restrict her just because I love her.”

"Restict her?"

Jack just shook his head.

“Jack, Phryne may be the type of woman who appreciates men and will naturally flirt and banter with inuendo. It’s who she is. But her heart is off the market mate.”

Jack quirked a brow.

Oliver put his hand on Jack's shoulder. “Look, Jack, take my advice. There’s always chance involved. Take this chance and show her who _you_ really are! Relax and show her your fun, spontaneous sides _and,_ your soft, tender sides. She probably wants it all. Phryne’s a savvy, passionate, sophisticated woman. You’ve told me that she loves adventure. I would guess she also loves romance. So, romance her, Jack, _be_ her adventure!" 

He grinned as he saw Jack's face change, so he took another tack. "I asked her earlier who she thought you both would become. It’s a question to explore and yes, even investigate, but what a challenge for you both to indulge in. To find out who you _become_.” Oliver patted his shoulder and dropped his hand.

“Well," Jack said slowly, "That’s certainly a lot to consider. But I think you’re probably right, I do need to loosen up and stop being afraid that I’ll lose her.”

“Let her in, Jack. Let her see the friend I know. And for god sake, stop being concerned about me. I have no designs on her. I simply appreciate and admire her for who she is.”

“Yes, we have that in common. I can’t think of anyone I appreciate or admire more.” 

“Except _us_ , of course!” They both chuckled and shook hands.

As they came out, they were laughing.

With a smug look, Phryne said, “Have you two worked it all out now?”

Their heads snapped up. “Were you listening?”

“Not really, yet it _was_ hard not to hear you. But rest assured, your secrets are safe with me gentlemen.” She quirked an eyebrow and smiled. Then she turned back to gathering her things, tossing her wrap over her shoulders. 

Jack came up behind her and took it in his hands. “Here, let me do that for you.” He draped the shawl from front to back, letting his fingers stroke down the length of her back along the shawl edge. He felt her shiver. “Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?” She turned and he reached out to touch the diamond clover pin in her hair. “Very Irish of you!” He was grinning. “Are you ready to go?” She nodded.

As they walked through the club to leave, several people commented to their duet. They both smiled and said thank you. Jack turned his head and said close to her ear. “I’ll bet they don’t know that when you came and sat near me, I almost forgot how to read music.” Phryne chuckled.

They met Oliver on the way out. He shook Jack’s hand and thanked him for setting in with the band and showcasing for the pub scene. “You should do that more often my friend and you should join him, Phryne. Your duet was quite delightful.” 

“It was a pleasure Oliver. The Pub concept was nicely done. It really gave it a party mood. Oh, and I liked your green champagne, quite interesting, perhaps you’ll share your secret with me sometime?”

Oliver started to laugh. “Well, _that_ would be up to my mix master and he is _very_ secretive about his concoctions. But I will ask him for you. I hope you both have a wonderful evening. Thank you for coming tonight, Phryne.” He paused and glanced at Jack. “So, I guess it’s up to me to ask if Jack was surprised that you came?”

They both turned to Jack. “Well, were you?”

He grinned, “Maybe it should remain a mystery.”

“Jaack”

“Ok, yes, I was a bit surprised, but I also held out hope that you two would cook up something to surprise me. I admit though, that I didn’t think Phryne could come, so yes, it was a delightful surprise.” He tuned and gave her a tender, funny, sweet look that made her draw a breath. Oliver just smiled and patted him on the back.

Out in the walkway, Jack turned and asked Phryne how her ankle was feeling. As she seemed to be ok, he asked if she wanted something to eat or if there was anywhere she wanted to go. Then he held his breath, thinking to himself, “Just be yourself, Jack, stop worrying.”

“I am a bit peckish, do you know of anywhere around here?”

“Well, there is that small pastie shop we went to before and then we could go over to the park. How does that sound?”

“It sounds like a fine ting to do.”

They strolled arm in arm down to the kiosk and got their pasties, then went to the park, into the gazebo. Jack laid his handkerchief on the bench so she wouldn’t get her dress dirty, then pulled her ankle into his lap. “Jaack!” 

“I know your ankle hurts, Phryne, let me rub it for you.”

“But.”

“No buts, Phryne. Let me do this, please.”

She let him gently massage her ankle and then take off her shoe and massage her foot. “Mmm, you have such smooth feet. Are you ticklish?” He looked up at her with a gleam in his eye.

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“Oh, I would!" He raised his eyebrows. "But perhaps it can wait for another time.”

“Wise man, Jack Robinson.”

He kept massaging her ankle and foot until he felt her relax the muscles. Then he just held them, enjoying doing something for her for a change. His thoughts wandered. “Do you enjoy my doing this, Phryne?”

“Yes, I do. Is this something you normally do? I’ve never heard you speak of it.”

“No, I don’t and no, I don’t speak of it, but I’m enjoying it. I’m enjoying you relaxing into it. In fact, there are a lot of things I’d like to do for you like this. Perhaps a back massage, or your hands. Do you know that you have beautiful hands, Phryne?” He took one of them and traced around the fingers and turned it over to rub the palm. He could feel her shiver. 

“Are you cold?” He started to take his jacket off, she put a hand on him to stop him.

“No, I’m fine, it’s not why I’m shivering,”

“Oh.”

“Yes, oh. It is relaxing and I am enjoying it. It’s also sensuous and exciting. Is that where you were going with it?”

Jack cleared his throat. “Actually, Phryne, I was truly just enjoying doing something for you that brought you pleasure. I was enjoying the doing of it, not angling towards something else particularly, though, of course, I’m not unaffected by you.” He kissed her hand. “It’s funny how something so innocent can be so intimate.”

“Yes, funny. Jack, does this have something to do with what you and Oliver were discussing? I really wasn’t eves-dropping, but you _were_ talking just beyond where I was, it was hard not to hear you. Did you mean what you said about not trusting yourself? If I may ask, about what?”

“It’s difficult to explain, Phryne and also somewhat embarrassing. But in truth, maybe I need to come out with it.” 

He took a deep breath and stroked her ankle again. “I shut down so much during the war. I became a different man, a much more serious man and I just let go of the old me. But I miss him. I miss the spontaneity and fun and freedom I had. You’ve never known me that way, Phryne. I’m much more sensitive and creative and playful than you know me to be most of the time. And here's the thing, I’ve fallen in love with you and it’s bringing out those qualities again and I don’t want to lose them. But I’m afraid they are different than what you want from me. I’m afraid that they will cause me to lose _you_ and that, I don’t think I could do again.”

Phryne laid her hand on his arm. “Why do you think those qualities don’t matter to me, Jack?”

“Well, I do think they matter to you, Phryne, _you_ do them all the time. But I think you want me to be stronger and more the authority and guardian. I don’t want to compete with you, but it’s a conflict within me. I’m afraid that if I act how I really am more, you will regard me as weak or not what you want." He paused. "But I _am_ learning to let go of that fear.”

“What do you think I want, Jack?”

He snorted, “Well, based on the series of men you’ve been with, you seem to have a type and I’m not that.”

“But is that what you think I want?”

“I think it’s what you want in the moment. But then you lose interest and I _don’t_ want to be someone you discard when you’re done with me.”

She frowned. “Do you think I’m that fickle?”

“No, I don’t. I think you’re a discriminating woman who exercises her choices. I’ve never seen evidence of you treating people badly, I would assume that’s true with your men too.”

She turned so that he was facing her. “So, What do you want, Jack?”

Jack stared at her for a long moment. “I’m going out on a limb here, but I wish to be truthful with you. Phryne, I yearn to be romantic with you. I yearn to be playful and adventuresome and learn about all the things I don’t yet know with you. I yearn to be your lover, in any form that takes, but I also want to be your friend. You are the best friend I’ve ever had and I cherish that. Mostly, I want to build a loving, trusting, endlessly interesting relationship with you. I know how you feel about marriage and I would never push you into that, but I want to be closer, be able to spend time with you, fall asleep with you and wake up with you. I want to be part of your family and part of your life.” 

“I see.”

“Of course I want the seduction and the game we play, but I want to be more than that to you. I value that you are your own woman, but I also desire you as my woman, not in ownership, but in partnership. I want to combine our lives that we can create something new that stems from us both. I want what we have, but I want more. Mostly, I want to not be afraid of reaching out for it.”

“Is that all?”

Jack looked at her with suspicion, ready to see her make a joke of what he’d said, but instead saw a look of tenderness and admiration. Of trust and faith and humor. He didn’t expect it. He felt a tear form.

She reached out and touched his face, he turned to kiss her hand. “Jack, I too want those things. I want to feel cherished and trusted and be able to experience all the wonder that’s to be had. I’ve created my own world so I would be protected, but I do sometimes want to _feel_ protected too. The way _you_ protect me. I _do_ want you to be romantic with me. It touches my heart. I need to open my heart more and trust that I won’t be hurt. I _want_ to be adventuresome and playful and creative with you. But _most_ of all, Jack, I want you to know that you actually _are_ my type.” 

At that, he moved and pulled her around with him. “What do you mean by that?”

“I know I’ve indulged myself when I’ve wanted to with men. But they were not lasting. I’ve been too afraid of commitment to let anyone get close, yet I also see no reason not to enjoy myself. Since we’ve been working together though, and have become closer, I’m finding that I no longer desire other men. I _do_ desire you though, Jack. But I too, am afraid.”

“Of _what_?” jack heard his voice come out higher than normal. He cleared his throat.

She gave a quick grin. “Afraid that I’ll drive you away, that I’ll stray sometimes, but mostly, that I’ll lose my freedom." He nodded as she continued. "I _do_ want you and not just as a fling. I don’t want to get married, but I do want to be with you in the same ways you want to be with me." She looked down and stroked his hand. "I’ve never been able to have it all in one person before.”

He reached out and stroked her cheek. Her lip trembled for a moment. “I’ve fallen in love with you, Jack and I don’t know what to do about it.” 

Her confession startled him and it took him a moment to get his breathing to slow down. He looked at her and put his arm around her. She snuggled into his shoulder. They sat like that for a few moments, each considering what had been said. After a short silence, he reached out and tilted her head up again. “Well, aren’t we a pair. Two people who love each other and want to be together, but don’t know how to do it. Perhaps we could start small and work towards the other things we want. What do you think?”

“I think.” She grinned. “I think that I want you to not be afraid that I’ll abandon you. And I think that I want you to go ahead and be the man you really are with me. And I think we’ll figure out what’s fun and all the other stuff as we go along. I want to keep working with you and, I will probably _still_ tease you. But I want to go further. I’d like to start spending the night with you too. We seem to come so close and then we back off. What if we didn’t?” Jack pulled her closer and stroked her hair. 

“And I think that I want you to kiss me right now.”

“Like this?” He murmured as he started kissing her neck and nibbling her ear. “Or like this?” He turned her and lightly brushed her lips.

“Just like that, Jack. Just like all of it.” 

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her tenderly and then deeply, over and over until they were both breathless. “We could get arrested for doing this you know.”

“You could flash your badge.”

“Phryne, I’m not wearing my badge right now, nor my gun either. You have me completely disarmed.”

She raised her brow, “At my mercy?”

“Completely.”

“Perhaps we _should_ consider our options then.”

In a near perfect Irish accent, Jack said, “As long as it’s not blarney ye be speaking missy.”

Phryne couldn’t help it, she broke into laughter, so did he.

“Well, it sure _seems_ like we’re not afraid anymore.”

Jack looked in her eyes and said, with a smile in his voice, “Not even a little!”


End file.
